


【斑带】花栗鼠之日

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 百合车舒压的
Relationships: 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【斑带】花栗鼠之日

已知一只花栗鼠要过一个好冬至少需要一百个橡果，那一个斑要过一生得需要多少个带土呢？

“我饿了。”斑说。

带土看着斑。

斑看着带土。

带土拿起手机。

斑拍下带土的手。

带土翻了个白眼。“干嘛，饿了还不点外卖？我要叫份炸鸡。”

“不，”斑按住带土的手腕，长长的指甲刮着那块肉，眼睛一弯做出一副狐狸似的狡黠又有点妩媚的表情来，“我要吃你。”

“行行行你吃吧。”带土大咧咧把被按住的手递到斑的嘴边，“咬了就别说难吃——嗷你还真咬啊！”

带土的手腕上出现了一圈小巧的牙印，斑闭着眼舔舔牙印，又凑到带土的颈窝咬了一口。

这个女人就像一条狗，总爱咬人。带土默默想着。斑的牙齿珍珠似的小而洁白，有着和她气质完全不合的可爱乖巧。带土喜欢在接吻的时候细细舔过每一颗，将自己的唾液均匀涂在上面，还喜欢恶作剧地咬住她的牙，或者吃奶般吮吸她的舌头。每当这时，斑就会发出极其慵懒的鼻音，插在带土身体里的手指也会更用力地按压内壁，让她舒服得直哼哼。

那灵巧的手指和嘴唇啊……可真叫人受用。想到这里，带土感觉快感像一股热乎乎的电流淌过后腰，不由得软了身子倒在沙发上。斑的眼睛弯得更厉害，直勾勾望进带土的眼。“小鬼，”她说，“腿再分开一点。”

斑笑起来很好看，只是可惜她很少露出笑容。带土在迷糊中这样想着。

“太可惜了……”她喃喃道。

“什么？”斑一边戴上假阴茎一边问。

“你笑笑嘛~”带土抬起手环住斑的脖子，用近乎撒娇的语气说道。

斑故意鬼畜笑，吓得带土差点跪下叫爸爸。

不过算起来平时也没少被斑欺负。带土抬头看着垂在自己面前的巨乳瑟瑟发抖。

斑的长发把带土整个罩住，带土就像只窝在巢穴里等着鹰进食的花栗鼠。

年长的女人把下位者的T恤和运动背心卷上去，揉着那露出的娇小的乳房，指头坏心眼地陷入乳尖上的凹陷。带土咦唔乱叫，两条长腿紧紧勾住斑的腰，嘴里大喊着痒死了疼死了。

“到底是痒还是疼？”

“呜……你，你吸嘛……”

“这么平的胸，有什么好吸的。”斑的嫌弃溢于言表，不过她还是温顺地低头含住带土早已立起的褐色乳首，舌头和牙齿并用，手也爱抚着带土的腿根，把带土弄得娇喘连连。

“我，我可以了，斑！……可以了……”带土的眼睛湿了，她的手胡乱挥着，最终伸进斑的裙底，讨好地揉着贝肉似的地方。

斑埋在带土平坦的胸口，发出一声满足的呻吟，不用摸也知道带土下面潮水泛滥，于是她说：“自己把裤子脱了，腿分开。”

带土居然在这个时候忸怩起来。“不……”

斑一挑眉，带土赶紧补充：“我的意思是我们去床上……我不想把沙发弄脏。”

“我就要在这里。”斑姐的大爷脾气来了，她按住带土，假阴茎的顶端隔着内裤一下一下戳着带土的下面，带土噫呜呜噫地叫起来，认命似的照斑的意思做。

进入的时候带土浑身痉挛着达到潮吹，斑眯着眼满足地看着带土潮红的脸庞。在性事里她似乎享受的要少一些，但她更追求精神的享受——比如带土止不住的高潮和事后瘫软的身体。

斑没有停下腰肢的扭动，继续抽插着。带土的嘴唇翕动，半天才说出话来：“亲……”

斑很乐意在此时满足带土的小愿望。

女人弯下腰，吻上少女的嘴唇。

Fin,


End file.
